Trazos, zero
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Una historia sobre un antes y un después del invierno de 1996.


**Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei**

Trazos, zero

Capítulo 1

Ella no era tonta. Y nadie con un ápice de inteligencia la condenaría con esa característica. Pero su firme suposición se convirtió en un hecho cuando el maestro la llamó al frente.

Había soportado con entereza las primeras horas de su primer día de clase. Impasible tendiendo a áspera, se ganó el temor de sus compañeros; una docena de chiquillos que tras un primer intento de integración comprendieron rápidamente que la niña nueva no estaba dispuesta a adaptarse a la bulliciosa manada.

Sabía que ninguno la invitaría a sus juegos una segunda vez; con solo decir " _no quiero_ " había hecho llorar a dos de ellos. Había sido demasiado severa y lo sabía, pero sus compañeros no le despertaban empatía.

La razón era su dolor de cabeza. Aunque leve, era constante. Los niños eran muy infantiles para ella, demasiado para tener diez años. Y contra cualquier pronóstico, _pensaban demasiado_. Y era esa la causa de su malestar.

De modo que, tras varias horas de recibir constantemente pensamientos como "mis lápices son más bonitos" y "tu mama te ha hecho un peinado estúpido", la frente comenzó a quemarle. Era increíble que unos niños lograran que se sienta así, a partir de comentarios tan banales. Rígida en su pupitre, esperaba a que llegara el momento de volver a casa y de encerrarse a salvo en su habitación.

Fue entonces cuando le ordenaron resolver un sencillo problema matemático en la pizarra. No tuvo opción, y cuando se encontró en la tarima, con la vista nublada y las palmas sudorosas, escribió la que creyó que era la respuesta correcta.

Una risotada general hizo que se volviera a los demás, con puro horror. Sus muecas descompuestas de la risa le indicaban que se había equivocado plenamente. Hastiada, recordó además que ese tumulto de criaturas sólo la había torturado durante todo el día. Estallar fue inevitable.

* * *

-¿Anna?

La anciana la oyó entrar. Pero la recién llegada no respondió al saludo, ni tampoco se detuvo en su camino hacia su habitación. Kino supo por los fuertes pasos sobre el tatami que algo andaba mal, pero decidió omitirlo por el momento.

-Ella es Anna –le indicó tranquilamente a su visita, que tomaba té del otro lado de la mesa. El joven hombre levantó las cejas con sorpresa cuando vio el temible gesto ensombrecido de la recién llegada.

-Que criaturita singular – comentó, luego de que hubiera desaparecido a la habitación contigua con un portazo. Se preguntó en su fuero interno cómo una vieja ciega podría cuidar por su cuenta a la furia humana que acababa de pasar.

-Lo es. Entonces, ¿cuándo tendremos noticias? –la mujer le espetó con impaciencia. La reunión finalizaba.

-Un par de meses –estimó él con desesperanza. -No puedo hacerlo más pronto, señora.

* * *

Ella no era tonta. No lo era. No lo era. Se lo repetía una y otra vez por encima de las risas que aún sonaban en su cabeza.

-Cállense –murmuró contra su almohada. La migraña persistía. –Cállense.

Estaba tan concentrada tratando de lidiar con sus pensamientos, que no oyó a la anciana acercarse por el pasillo. La sorprendieron dos golpes secos del bastón contra su puerta.

-Voy a pasar –se anunció. Solo hubo silencio al entrar, y la atmósfera en la fría habitación la recibió opresora. Suspiró, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que había sucedido.

Tanteó con su bastón hacia la izquierda, donde sabía que debía haber un banquito. La madera chocó con madera y tomó asiento.

-Los niños no tendrían que afectarte –dijo, aunque en realidad pensaba en voz alta. Ésa había sido su conjetura final antes de decidir enviar a Anna a una escuela. La prueba de que se había equivocado estaba allí, enroscada en su futon.

Suspiró, elaborando en su cabeza el siguiente plan.

-No quiero –ultimó Anna de imprevisto.

La anciana apretó sus manos sobre el mango de su bastón. Anna se le había adelantado, como era usual.

-No necesito un maestro –decidió mientras se erguía hasta sentarse en el lecho. La facie pálida y sudorosa. –No soporto a la gente. Solo necesito mi entrenamiento espiritual.

-Serás una itako analfabeta –sentenció Kino. -¿Eso quieres?

La respuesta de Anna nunca llegó, pero pareció no molestarle la cruel idea que se le planteaba. Anna haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerse entera y no en ese estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, aunque significara estar sola. Kino suspiró nuevamente. Tanto los poderes como la tenacidad de la niña la agobiaban. No se atrevía a preguntar qué había ocurrido exactamente…

-Grité –contestó la niña a la pregunta nunca formulada. –Les grité la verdad, lo necios eran.

Kino se imaginó la escena catastrófica. Aún si quisiera enviar a Anna de vuelta a la escuela, difícilmente la aceptarían. Y naturalmente ella no estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido. No pediría disculpas de ninguna manera.

Abandonó la habitación informándole que la cena estaba lista, que podía comer cuando se le plazca, y que debatiría luego qué hacer con su educación.

* * *

El primer maestro llegó a la casa y se marchó en un lapso de diez minutos. Lo único que había aprendido la alumna era que dejarse llevar por el enojo era un gasto de energía innecesario; podía quebrar a las personas de mente débil con un simple comentario.

Kino tenía una idea muy acertada de lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que el hombre prácticamente huyera de la casa. Se enfadó con su discípula, exigiéndole un mínimo de autocontrol; algo que Anna nunca pudo cumplir. En cuanto llegaba hasta ella el más pequeño pero repugnante de los pensamientos, ella debía sacarlo a la luz con la misma repugnancia que le hacía sentir. Parecía una forma de catalizar toda la información que recibía constantemente.

La anciana entendió pronto que su enfado y su petición fueron en vano. Y dejó de alterarse cuando el cuarto educador llegó a dar la lección, y renunció el mismo día con una dudosa excusa. No sin cierta decepción, tuvo que renunciar momentáneamente a la educación de Anna.

-De todas formas, las vacaciones de invierno comenzaran pronto. Será como un receso para ti también hasta que se me ocurra algo más –había dicho.

Mientras su nivel escolar quedaba cada vez más atrás, sus habilidades como itako la hacían relucir. Conjuraba más rápida y más eficiente que sus compañeras, quienes afirmaban que Anna tenía ventaja por no ser ciega como ellas. Las maestras de Osore no estaban de acuerdo; para ellas el don de la huérfana era innato.

Y abrumador.

El reishi evolucionaba con deprisa, sin que la misma propietaria misma lo deseara. Pero las sacerdotisas tenían la expectativa de que una vez que Anna completara su entrenamiento, adquiriría su control. De lo contrario, lo más probable sería que muera por la sobrecarga.

Pero mientras, el resentimiento la consumía, avivado por la soledad. Y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a aparecer los onis.

* * *

Ok , hasta aquí llega el primer cap de esta corta historia (que tendrá dos, supongo) Solo una aclaración: sí, el zero con **z** es a propósito, y viene de ese pequeño manga que Takei hizo hace un tiempo con algunos personajes. Solo que el queridísimo se olvidó de Anna (o no se le ocurrió nada que dibujar OTL) Esta es mi versión de los hechos pasados que pudieron haber...pasado. O algo asi.

Gracias por leer! Reviews?


End file.
